The Beginning of the End
by xLadyPirate
Summary: Amy Peters and Takashi Komuro team up to defeat and survive the zombie apocalypse . [Takashi x OC, Also includes the HOTD gang]


**Hello Friendy Friends! So I just finshed watching HOTD, Wow what an amazing anime!**

**It came to me, I was like I wanna write a fan fiction for it! So here it is! I hope you like it! **

**And thanks for reading! If you would like R & R. :]**

* * *

><p>The world was at a total end, the living dead were roaming free. Guess the quote "Survival of the Fittest" comes into play. Komuro Takashi was wondering the street to find a convenience store anywhere. He drove up to a small store that looked abandoned from <em>them. <em>He pulled up to the store is his motorcycle slowly turning it off and got up looking around at the street and around the area. He took a deep breath in closing his eyes picking up the bat and carrying it on the side of his waist walking toward the building. He opened the door quietly peering in for any walking dead.

"Hello, Anyone in here?" He blinked holding the bat up.

"Yeah, what do you want?" A female's voice came out of the darkness. Komuro's eyes widened in surprise and walked to the voice as he looked around the fridge's that were spread out the store caring drinks inside each one of them, some of the glass from the doors were shattered on the floor. His shoes clicked against the glass as he looked for the face of the voice. He kicked around a few opened wrappers from ice cream and bags of candy.

"Over here." She smiled peering from the top of the fridge's. He looked up at her with a slight smile.

"Would you mind helping me down?" She was skinny girl with brown hair down to her chest. Her bangs were slung across her forehead as she pushed them out of her face to reveal her sapphire blue eyes to meet his light brown eyes. Her body was dressed in a plain black shirt and blue jeans sucked into boots that reached below her knee with a gun by her side. He nodded as she slid her waist down so her feet were hanging off of the appliance. He grabbed a hold of her waist helping her down as she pushed her weight on his shoulders.

"You're a pretty good looking guy." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Blush began to creep up around his light tanned cheeks. Her response was to giggle as he looked over to the left staring at the floor as the shade became darker.

"I didn't get your name by the way." She smiled releasing the male from her grasp. His heart was pounding as he swallowed then reached over to scratch his head.

"My name is Komuro Takashi." He smiled as she smiled in return. She placed her hands on her hips leaning.

"Amy Peters" He gave a confused look as he met her eyes once again.

"I am American, I moved her about 3 years ago. This probably explains the name." She said slinging her gun across her back. He nodded in response.

"So why are you in here, what did you come to find?" She smiled as she looked around the area.

"I am looking for money to get some gas." He looked over at the register walking towards it she followed after him. He went on top of the counter as she watched him questioning his movements and he grabbed his bat lowering it with speed. She put her hand out and stopped the bat which made a clapping nose when it came into a contact.

"That will make too much noise, I have a better idea." She reached in her back pocket pulling out a key giving a smug smirk. He had a short sigh as if he wanted to bust something open; He was having a very interesting time and a few hits to the machine would help. She turned the key while opening it with a clank. He reached in a took all the money available. He smiled putting them in his pockets. She grabbed a couple of dollars putting them in her pockets. Amy felt something behind her as she turned around finding one of_ them _coming toward her she turned around as she saw the hideous creatures face. Blood painted on its pale face and its eyes just white with its mouth wide open ready to attack its arms spread out toward Amy to grab her. She took a deep breath in her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

_It was once a human, now it is just a monster. _

She held up her gun pointing it toward the chest. Komuro stood there as she watched her movements making sure she had it settled. She clenched the trigger with her finger as the impact and a loud bang had blood busting through the back of its head sending the monster to the floor. Komuro ran out of the store grabbing her arm.

"They are going to come and find us; we better get going if we don't want a swarm of them buzzing around." She ran past him standing in front of the bike with a guarded stance with her gun pointing toward the ground as he loading the gas into his motorcycle. She saw a few shadows appearing from the darkness. She looked back and swallowed her throat still dry.

"Hurry Komuro, they are coming towards us." He tapped his foot as he waiting staring at the meter. It was about still filling the bike up. It finally gave a last clank and he hopped on the bike. He looked over toward the female and she jumped on throwing her legs over the bike wrapping her arms around his waist as they drove off.

"Where are we going to go?" She hollered in his ear with her hair slinging around in her face. He looked over toward the street that was blocking the way to Shizuka's friends house with his gang who were waiting for him to come back with money and a update of what was going on outside. He leaned back to give her a response.

"I don't know!" He gave a sharp turn and turned around avoiding _them. _He raced off into a sharp turn into the next street. Amy gave a look around the buildings looking for any sign of walking dead. After a few minutes of moving they found an old house behind a gate. They pulled to a stop looking around and looked up at the giant gate protecting the old building. It had several rooms and a small yard with several windows around the house with black curtains filling them in.

"I think we found our stay for the night." He looked up toward the house and she looked over at this face and gave a small smile.


End file.
